A Cicatrização
by Josh Marquene
Summary: Se antes havia As Marcas, agora chegou a hora de elas se cicatrizarem. Mas não é tudo tão fácil. Depois de ter o seu mundo virado de cabeça pra baixo, Harry mergulha em um caminho para as drogas que poderá não ter volta. Continuação de As Marcas.
1. Prólogo

A Cicatrização

Bom, aí estou eu de volta. A segunda parte da trilogia é a "A Cicatrização" que está praticamente pronta em minha cabeça. Essa parte é mais dramática e menos violenta do que "As Marcas". A terceira parte se chamará "A Vingança", pra informação de vocês. Achei o Prólogo relativamente grande para postar sozinho, ou seja o que vem a seguir é só o Prólogo da história. Algumas considerações:  
- A história se passa logo após [Harry Potter] As Marcas. Ou seja, é preciso ler As Marcas antes desta.  
- A fic é NC-17 devido ao uso explicito de drogas.  
- O prólogo está fora da ordem cronológica, porque eu achei que ficaria mais estiloso e irônico. A ordem cronológica correta é o nome dos capítulos.

Boa leitura.

**Prólogo**

Capítulo Um – 9.

Sentia a barba coçar, devido ao comprimento que estava. Bufadas de ar quente saiam de seu nariz entortado. A franja oleosa lhe atrapalhava a visão, e ele não conseguia ter a mínima idéia se alguém neste momento lhe encarava.  
Liberou o conteúdo da seringa, e sentiu algo entorpecente lhe encher o estômago. Ele estava gostando daquilo. A primeira coisa que ganhara a sua afeição depois... Bom.  
Revirou os olhos, sentindo o poder do demônio da heroína, preenchendo o vazio que sentia no corpo. Fungou o nariz, enquanto a viajem momentânea passava e se transformava em uma estranha vertigem.  
Virou-se para a privada bem na hora que uma grande jorrada de vômito chegava. Limpou a boca e voltou a sentar do lado do lado do chuveiro, que no momento estava ligado.  
Suicídio? Talvez.  
Se tivesse mais um pouco da droga, usaria. Ela lhe deixava tão bem. Ela tirava toda aquela mágoa estranha que sentia no peito.  
Se lembrou dela, e começou a chorar violentamente. Porque tudo aquilo acontecera com ele?  
Fecho os olhos, e sentiu a água fria batendo no seu corpo ainda vestido. Afastou a franja do cabelo, enquanto cambaleava para fora do boxe e logo em seguida do banheiro.  
A água ainda batia no azulejo do banheiro quando caiu sentado no carpete da sala. A T.V esta ligada. Tentou prestar atenção no noticiaria diário, mas percebeu que nada conseguia prender sua atenção naqueles momentos.  
As sobrancelhas teimavam em fechar, mas ele não queria dormir no momento. Caiu para um lado, e acabou deitado como em concha no carpete vermelho do apartamento recém comprado.  
Ring. Ring.  
O telefone disparava alucinadamente ali do seu lado. Já era a quinta vez naquele dia. Quem era o idiota que insista em lhe ligar? Amaldiçoou todo mundo que lembrava, enquanto se levantava e cambaleava até uma mesinha frágil de madeira, onde repousava o telefone.  
Atendeu, enquanto deslizava pela parede, mais uma vez de encontro ao chão.  
-Alô? –falou uma voz conhecida. Neville Longbottom.  
Ele não respondeu. Não sentia ânimo.  
-Cara, você está aí? –perguntou ele, uma voz séria.  
-O que você acha? –respondeu, a voz rouca e olhando para T.V. A droga de vertigem voltara, e se ele não corresse para o banheiro iria vomitar no carpete.  
-Harry, nós precisamos de você. Uma série de assassinatos e...  
-Não estou interessado. –respondeu Harry Potter, as lágrimas grossas escorrendo pelo seu rosto engraxado. –Agradeço pela ligação.  
-Não, espere Harry! –aumentou a voz Neville. –É sério, tem certeza que está tudo bem com você?  
-O que você acha? –respondeu mais uma vez Harry.  
Nevile não respondeu dessa vez. Parecia ter desistido.  
-Okay, então. –falou ele, ligeiramente irritado.  
Harry desligou o telefone e jogou-o em algum lugar da sala. Voltou a deitar-se, a vontade de vomitar desaparecendo.  
Fechou os olhos, enquanto sentia o mundo desaparecer lentamente. A tranqüilidade daquele lugar lhe arrepiava.

Capítulo Dois – 3.

-Harry! Harry! –a voz lhe chamava.  
Harry não se virou para olhar na direção de seu amigo ruivo. Continuava a pisar no gramado seco, pouco se importando com a atenção dos outros.  
Rony pousou a mão em seu ombro.  
-Harry...  
Com um golpe rápido, Harry torceu o braço de Rony e virou-se para encarar o colega. Rony trazia espanto no rosto inchado pelos olhos vermelhos. Diversas pessoas vestidas de preto encaravam os dois com curiosidade. Harry sentiu vontade de puxar a varinha e amaldiçoar todas eles, com feitiços mortais.  
-Vá embora. –rosnou Harry, os cabelos desgrenhados voando e acompanhando o vento.  
-Harry, você precisa de ajuda. –murmurou Rony.  
-Eu não quero a sua ajuda. –respondeu rapidamente Harry, antes de largar o braço do amigo e continuar seu caminho íngreme em direção à uma esquina.  
Harry ouviu passos apressados atrás dele, e conclui que Rony voltara a lhe seguir.  
-Escute aqui, Harry eu sei qu... – a fala de Rony foi cortada por uma rápida girada de Harry que já segurava a varinha em punho.  
-ESTUPEFAÇA! –berrou, acertando Rony em cheio. O homem voou em vertical por cerca de dez metros até cair mais uma vez na grama seca do local em que estivera antes. Com passadas grandes, Harry se retirou do local onde o gramado verde se estendia e atravessou a rua, dando adeus para o cemitério.

Capítulo Três – 6.

A capa preta que usava escondeu-lhe no beco escuro em que se encontrava. Sabia que tinha feito ilegal, mas pouco se lixava se o todo o mundo bruxo soubesse que estava ali para comprar drogas.  
Ele só queria se esconder da vida. Respirou fundo, enquanto olhava para o saquinho que segurava na mão. Uma semana atrás... Se lhe dissessem uma semana atrás que estaria fazendo aquilo, não iria acreditar.  
Harry Potter coçou os braços e colou-se mais a capa, sentindo o frio que fazia naquela noite em Londres.  
Na rua dois adolescentes passavam bêbados e de mãos dadas. Se apertou contra um lixão preto que estava do seu lado.  
Largou o saquinho no chão e começou o seu trabalho para ter uma viagem momentânea pela sua mente.

Capítulo Quatro – 2.

Segurava o guarda-chuva preto com raiva. A chuva caía fraca logo acima de sua cabeça, batendo quase sem barulho na proteção preta.  
As botas estavam molhadas. Do seu lado Rony estava abraçando Hermione, os dois com olhos vermelhos e inchados. De repente, Harry sentiu saudade dela.  
Olhou para a vasta lápide branca que se estendia na sua frente, e sabia que ela repousava lá, um sono que nunca mais poderia ser interrompido.  
Pensavam seriamente em cometer suicídio, mas pensou que ela não gostaria disso. Ela o mandaria lutar até final. O problema é que ele não queria lutar até o final.

Capítulo Cinco – 5.

-Estava imaginando quando teria a brilhante idéia de vir me ver. –murmurou Malfoy.  
Os dois estavam sentados em um banco de pedra duro, localizado no meio de um dos parques mais famosos de Londres. Alguns namorados passeavam por ali, de mãos dadas. Harry percebeu o olhar inquieto de Malfoy quando várias criancinhas passaram correndo por eles.  
-Pensei que você poderia me dizer como preencher esse vazio que estou sentindo por dentro. –falou Harry, cortando o silêncio.  
-Bem, eu matei. Mas você deve levar em consideração que eu ouvia vozes. –Draco esboçou um pequeno sorriso. Nada relevante.  
-Muito bem, pensei que teria dicas melhores. –murmurou Harry. –Foi bom conversar com você. –mentiu logo após.  
-Espere um pouco. –disse Draco, segurou Harry pelo ombro quando o homem se levantou. –Não sei se vai lhe ajudar muito, mas eu usei drogas no começo. Drogas dos trouxas. São bem mais eficazes do que qualquer feitiço.  
Harry riu friamente da dica de Malfoy. Achara-a estúpida.  
-E você acha que em algum dia, eu vou precisar usar drogas?  
Virou-se de costas e foi embora do parque, deixando Malfoy pensativo.

Capítulo Seis – 7.

Estava sentado na beirada da ponte, ainda meio doido pela droga recém usada. Vinha e voltava, quase caindo no abismo profundo de águas que lhe esperavam lá embaixo. O problema é que ele não queria lutar até o final. Já havia experimentado a morte antes. Fora uma experiência agradável. Sabia que lá não sentira frio, fome, e o melhor: aquele vazio que sentia por dentro seria completado quando ele visse...  
Suas pernas cederam violentamente para o lado mortal da ponte, mas ele se segurou pela barra. Seus cabelos desgrenhados voavam ferozmente e a sua cicatriz permanecia calma no alto de sua testa.  
Resolveu usar mais uma vez sua recém comprada heroína.

Capítulo Sete – 4.

Levantou-se da mesa de trabalho com uma velocidade impressionante. Tivera uma súbita idéia, e precisava fazê-la agora. Não sabia porque não tinha pensado nisso antes.  
Com a morte... Bem, nos últimos dias estava tão ocupado chorando e tentando preencher o vazio de suas entranhas, que não se dera o trabalho de pensar.  
Sabia que precisava de alguém para conversar, tentar desabafar.  
Quem melhor do que Malfoy, um homem que já perdera diversos membros da família?  
Corria pelos corredores do local, com rostos piedosos lhe dando "Boa tarde" cada vez que passava por um local relativamente cheio.  
Suava violentamente quando colocou sua capa preta e aparatou, já fora do Ministério da Magia.

Capítulo Oito – 8.

O punho lhe socou o maxilar com uma violência estarrecedora. Na medida que o braço do maldito lhe atravessava o rosto percebeu que devido ao golpe violento na face o nariz nunca mais desentortaria. Chutaram-lhe as costas algumas repetidas vezes e depois o deixaram para morrer no chão. Corriam com todas as forças pelas ruas. Harry não iria perseguir aqueles malditos.  
Recém chegara em casa, e ainda estava desapontado com a fracassada tentativa de suicídio.  
Londres hoje em dia estava se tornando um local perigoso. Acabara de ser assaltado, em uma noite relativamente clara. Agora os dois bandidos corriam livres pelas ruas, esperando outra vítima.  
O mais incrível era que ele não havia revidado. Por um momento tinha tido esperança de que lhe matassem. Um tiro a queima-roupa no seu peito.  
Nada acontecera. Ainda continuava vivo, agora com o nariz entortado e o rosto ensangüentado. Se arrastou lentamente pelas ruas desertas.

Capítulo Nove – 1.

Harry sentou-se na poltrona vermelha rasgada, a famosa poltrona dos Weasley. Sorria para o lindo dia que fazia lá fora, um dia ensolarado. Puxou o jornal bruxo que a coruja entregara exatamente em cima da mesa. Faziam cinco meses, desde aquele dia horrendo que se passara. Pelo o quê Harry achava, Rony já estava começando a se acostumar com o fato de ter matado uma criança – muitas sessões com psquiatras foram precisas.  
Fitou as manchetes. Leu algo sobre Malfoy já ter saído da clínica especializada em esquizofrênicos. Continuou a folhear as páginas até ouvir passos rápidos descendo as escadas.  
-Pai! PAI! –berrava James da escada. –VEM AQUI, RÁPIDO! É A MAMÃE, É A MAMÃE!  
Harry se pôs de pé em um segundo e aparatou até o quarto que divida com Gina. Gina tinha uma das mãos apertando o peito e gemia enquanto cambaleava pelo quarto.  
-Gina? –perguntou Harry ajudando-a a se manter em pé.  
Gina parecia prestes a desmaiar.  
Não era possível... De novo não... Seus filhos arregalavam os olhos, assustados.  
Gina caiu no chão com a boca aberta e os olhos fechados. Harry aparatou com ela para o .


	2. Capítulo Redenção I

**Capítulo – Redenção Parte I**

Bip. Bip. Bip.  
Abriu os olhos lentamente, a escuridão ainda lhe apossando os pensamentos. Olhou em volta, e percebeu que se encontrava em um hospital. Se sentou na cama, nem um pouco surpreso ao perceber que não havia ninguém presente. Lá fora um dia lindo nascia.  
Tubos incômodos lhe enroscavam em todas as partes do corpo. Se levantou se sentindo tonto e arrancou todas aquelas cobras esverdeadas.  
Observou melhor o quartinho branco. A cama que estivera deitado pouco tempo atrás era a única mobília do quarto. Trocou as roupas e esticou o pescoço para fora da porta.  
Ninguém patrulhava aquele corredor. Afastou os cabelos da testa e por conseqüente da cicatriz em forma de raio.  
Caminhou rápido pelos corredores e passou reto pela recepção, tendo especial cuidado em esconder sua cicatriz.  
-Senhor! –gritou um guarda, de ombros largos, de dentro da recepção. –Volte aqui senhor!  
Harry virou-se lentamente, tateando os bolsos a procura da varinha, quando se deu por conta de que passara alguns dias internado e provavelmente sua varinha havia sido confiscada.  
Uma mão pousou no seu ombro.  
-Preciso do seu nome, para conferir se já recebeu alta. –falou, barrando Harry pela frente.  
Droga.  
-Potter. –ele respondeu, se preparando para voltar à recepção. –Harry Potter.  
Deu passadas pequenas até a recepção, o suor escorrendo pelo seu rosto. O guarda musculoso foi checar seu nome com a recepcionista. Harry ainda tentava identificar o nome do hospital, que definitivamente não era o . As paredes eram de um azul forte e que quando olhada por muito tempo causava certa irritação nas córneas. Além disso, havias inúmeras pessoas lendo jornais, e pela falta de movimento, pareciam trouxas.  
O guarda voltou, trazendo uma prancheta.  
-Sr. Potter, temos ordens para deixá-lo sair no momento que quiser. Além disso sua hospitalização aqui já foi paga.- o guarda falou, um sorriso falso em seu rosto.- Antes de sair, assine aqui por favor.  
Harry estendeu a prancheta em sua perna apoiada em uma mesinha de madeira, e assinou o nome.  
Saiu para a rua com passos largos, pensamento avidamente no que causara sua internação. Overdose? Possivelmente.  
Tentou se localizar e percebeu de imediato que estava no mundo dos trouxas. A questão era: porque lhe internaram no hospital dos trouxas? Outra pergunta também invadia sua cabeça: quem diabos visitara o seu apartamento para perceber que ele estava ocupado demais para atender?  
Pensar que tinha chegado tão perto da morte e alguém lhe internara era revoltoso. As drogas não conseguiram o que ele queria.  
Piscou, tentando identificar alguma daquelas ruas.  
-Harry Potter, por favor. –alguém com hálito de menta, disse alguns passos atrás dele. Harry se virou, e encarou Caius Scrimgeour, atual Ministro da Magia.  
-Ministro? –perguntou Harry, tentando ao máximo deixar sua voz cordial. Pareceu mais um rosnado furioso.  
-Harry, temo lhe dizer que sofreu uma overdose. –respondeu Caius, parecendo estranhamente bondoso.  
Sério? Eu não tinha percebido isso.  
Harry pigarreou, porque sabia que uma resposta irônica nada lhe iria ajudar.  
-Temi que sua reputação desandasse no mundo bruxo, então resolvi lhe internar em um hospital trouxa. –prosseguiu Caius, sem ligar para o pigarro de Harry. –Os únicos que sabem disso são seus amigos Weasley e Granger, além claro de Longbottom, que salvou a sua vida.  
Então fora Neville? Ótimo. Aquele desgraçado.  
-Hm... –começou Harry, sem saber ao certo o que responder. –Bom saber disso.  
Caius balançou a cabeça positivamente, devagar. Após alguns segundos encarando Harry e percebendo que estava causando distúrbio na movimentação da rua estreita, se despediu de Harry com um aceno de cabeça e caminhou para o lado contrário da rua.


	3. Capítulo Redenção II

**Capítulo – Redenção Parte II**

Afundou-se na poltrona velha, e apertando um botão arredondado e vermelho ligou a TV. Sentiu um alivio no coração ao ver que nenhum dos jornais falava de sua overdose, e muito menos da morte de sua mulher.  
Fixou os olhos na TV por mais tempo que podia, tentando olhar para todos os lugares menos o banheiro porcamente limpo. Sabia que lá ainda pousava solenemente a agulha vazia. O saquinho embrulhado, carregado de heroína, descansando no chão.  
Suou ao pensar nisso. O estômago estava embrulhado, e a excitação crescia em todo o seu corpo só de pensar em injetar mais um pouco nas suas veias engordadas.  
Piscou e se mexeu desconfortável no sofá. Nenhuma noticia interessante passava na TV. Fazendo um esforço enorme, fechou os olhos e deitou para o lado. Dormiu por horas com as pernas e braços juntos, formando algo parecido com uma concha humana.


	4. Capítulo Redenção III

**Capítulo ês – Redenção Parte III**

Acordou assustado, tendo como sinfonia principal o toque barulhento do telefone. Se levantou em trôpego, evitando olhar para a seringa pronta para ser carregada.  
-Alô?  
-Potter? É o Neville aqui.  
A voz seca e estranha de Neville lhe fez tremer a espinha. Uma rebelião começou ali no seu âmago e estava prestes a arder em flamas quando ele soltou a pergunta "O que você quer?".  
-Precisamos da sua ajuda. –respondeu Neville. –Urgentemente. Temos um bruxo louco foragido de Londres, aterrorizando Paris.  
-E o quê diabos isso tem a ver comigo?  
-Pegue Voldemort e multiplique por dez. Como resultado você obtêm esse bastardo.  
Voldemort. A menção do nome fez Harry sorrir. Agora todo mundo era corajoso o bastante para falar o nome do vilão que lhe atormentara por dezessete anos.  
-Eu não quero ajudar. Já te disse que estou em férias sem fim. –respondeu Harry, a garganta seca. Encostou-se na parede e lentamente deslizou até o chão.  
-O que você acha dos seus filhos saberem que o pai é um viciado em heroína?  
Harry engoliu em seco. Trancou a respiração até a cara virar um pouco mais do que um balão vermelho. Seus filhos. Tinha esquecido que mesmo depois da morte de Gina ainda possua três filhos. O que eles pensariam em lhe ver assim? Cresceriam sem os pais, exatamente como Harry crescera? Será que alguém os atormentava em Hogwarts?  
De repente tudo desandou para ele, como se o mundo estivesse andando em câmera lenta. Maldito.  
-Você não faria isso. –foi a única resposta que lhe veio a cabeça.  
-Então está tudo confirmado? –perguntou hipocritamente Neville. –Te vejo daqui há um mês. Faça o favor de não ter uma overdose por semana Potter.  
Agora onde estava a voz de Neville não havia nada mais do que alguns bipes. Desgraçado.  
Harry caiu de cara no chão, algo impossível para alguém que estava sentado. Se arrastou pelo carpete embolado até atingir a porta maciça do banheiro. Chorando, e com o corpo inteiro tremendo adentrou o aposento.  
Enxergou a seringa.  
Preparou-se.  
Fez.


	5. Capítulo Renascimento Torturante

**Capítulo Dois – Renascimento Torturante (Sinos do Inferno – O Vício Parte Um)**

Um mês depois.

Um vento frio e forte batia com violência nos seus ombros cobertos por um casaco preto com cheiro de mofo. Do bolso do casaco retirou um maço de cigarros e puxou o mais acessível. Acendeu um e encaixou nos lábios que tremiam de frio. Na primeira tragada sentiu um fogo por dentro, mas logo passou.  
Caminhou pela rua deserta e coberta de neve. Estava algo em torno de trinta minutos atrasado. De vinte em vinte segundos cuspia a fumaça para fora da boca.  
Os dedos estavam congelados e batiam desconfortavelmente contra a lã do casaco.  
Pensou em Gina e seus filhos enquanto dobrava uma esquina. Gina agora provavelmente estaria na companhia de Sirius, Dumbledore, Fred, seus pais, e todos aquele que já haviam abandonado esse mundo e deixado Harry mais uma vez sozinho.  
Aliás, o sentimento de solidão só veio mesmo poucas semanas atrás quando Rony e Hermione deixaram de ligar para o seu apartamento. Até aquele momento, as ligações mesmo que não atendidas lhe confortavam. Lhe fazia bem ver na bina do telefone que ainda havia dois amigos preparados para lhe ajudar. O problema era que ele não queria ajuda.  
A barba coçava e Harry sentiu algo desconfortável lhe percorrer as veias do braço. Devia ser o pequeno demônio que vivia naquele saquinho. O demônio injetável.  
A mochila com poucas coisas que levava nas costas nem ao menos pesava, então não atraiu seu pensamento. Sabia que não havia trazido o saquinho, nem ao menos a agulha. Vício era para idiotas. Certo?  
Uma gota de suor escorreu pela sua cara e pela primeira vez percebeu que estava nervoso – realmente nervoso. No fim, talvez as mãos não estavam tremendo pelo frio.  
Gina ficaria muito braba se ela ainda estivesse viva. Ela acharia idiota e infantil o jeito de Harry resolver o problema que sentia por dentro. Aí estava o outro problema: Gina não estava viva.  
Queria voltar ao apartamento para buscar o vício. Se perguntou o que aconteceria se por acaso se atrasasse mais duas horas até chegar ao Ministério.  
Não era exatamente culpa dele. Por alguma razão o Ministério estava lhe impedindo de aparatar. Algum tipo de feitiço complicado que Hermione provavelmente sabia.  
Imaginava que seria para o caso de ele tentar fugir aparatando. Obviamente o Ministério não sabia o quanto era importante que seus filhos não soubessem o que ele usava.  
As pernas cansaram. Afinal ele já estava chegando à metade da vida – de pelos um trouxa. Eram só mais quinze anos até que completasse os famigerados cinqüenta anos.  
Puxou a varinha do bolso direito ao mesmo tempo em que viu um ladrão de rua puxando a sua mochila.  
-Rictusempra! –murmurou, acertando o ladrão exatamente no meio do peito.  
Devia ter cuidado mais da sua segurança.Já era quase três da manhã e Londres passava por uma época perigosa de assaltos. Não era de se espantar que ele fosse assaltado por qualquer trouxa – afinal ele era um adulto magro, de óculos, e com uma estúpida cicatriz de raio na testa.  
O menino, que devia beirar os 15 anos pareceu assustado e tentou se levantar para correr.  
Harry mantinha a varinha em punho:  
-Aonde você pensa que vai?  
O adolescente corria como provavelmente nunca havia corrido na vida, mas foi atingido por outro feitiço nas pernas.  
-Crucio!  
O adolescente berrou e Harry se assustou com a probabilidade de toda a vizinhança escutar.  
-Abaffiato! –berrou logo após, lançar o feitiço torturante.  
Harry se aproximou do adolescente que se contorcia freneticamente. Algo gostoso e bom se espalhou pelo seu corpo. Matar um trouxa não faria mal para a sociedade. Certo?  
-Crucio!  
Mas uma vez o adolescente berrou e esperneou, mas dessa vez só Harry podia escutar.  
-Porque tentou me assaltar?  
-E-eu ... p-precisav-a d-d-o din--he-i-r... –ele gemeu, os olhos arregalados olhando para Harry.  
Harry deixou um meio sorriso lhe escapar a boca e berrou mais uma vez "Crucio"!  
O menino se contorceu e gemeu de dar dó. Para Harry foi apenas divertido.  
-Cru...  
QUE m**** ERA ESSE QUE ELE ESTAVA FAZENDO?  
Caiu de joelhos no chão quando se deu por conta da m**** que estava fazendo. Ele estava torturando um adolescente necessitado e pobre, que provavelmente vivia de pequenos assaltos e comida dada por estranhos. Talvez até um órfão como ele.  
Estava fazendo justamente o que Voldemort fazia e ele tanto desprezava. Machucando os outros só para não sentir o que lhe machucava por dentro.  
Convenceu-se que um animal vivia ali dentro. Ele estava prestes a matar um infeliz adolescente.  
No tempo em que Harry caía no chão surpreendido, o adolescente correu cambaleando com todas as forças que restavam no corpo do coitado.  
Os joelhos perderam a força e ele continuou sentado naquela rua por mais meia hora. As lágrimas escorriam grossas dos seus olhos. O que Gina pensaria dele?  
Por fim, conseguiu se levantar e cambalear até o Ministério da Magia, cinco ruas a diante.


	6. Capítulo O Signo Da Cruz

**Capítulo Três – O Signo Da Cruz**

Adentrou a porta para a Sala dos Aurores, sendo queimado pelos olhos de Rony Weasley e Neville Longbottom.  
-Desculpem o atraso. –murmurou e Rony arregalou os olhos para o amigo. Devia estar surpreso pelo simples de fato de Harry ainda saber falar.  
Neville concordou com a cabeça.  
-Ficamos sabendo que um feitiço torturante foi lançado a menos de um quilômetro de distância daqui do Ministério. Tem alguma idéia? –perguntou Neville, ajeitando alguns papéis que ficavam em cima da mesa. Pelo jeito havia realmente desistido de Hogwarts para se dedicar totalmente ao seu novo cargo de diretor dos aurores – que Harry ocupava anteriormente.  
-Pra falar a verdade não faço a mínima idéia.  
Não se sentia mal para mentir para Neville. Agora se fosse uma pergunta de Rony as coisas realmente se complicariam.  
-Interessante.  
Enfia esse seu "interessante" no meio do c...  
-Harry, sente-se temos coisas a discutir.  
Harry puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se a par das informações.  
Pelo o que Neville explicou, seriam só eles três na missão. O suposto amiguinho de Voldemort estava atacando Paris, uma cidade relativamente pequena. Se dividiriam em três grupos: Obviamente era cada um por si.  
O nome do amiguinho de Voldemort foi revelado como sendo Mikael. Maldito, maldito Mikael.  
Mikael matava os trouxas parisienses e o que mais impressionava é que fugia sem deixar pistas. Só uma pessoa o havia visto até agora e lhe descrevia como um afrodescendente, musculoso e careca. A pessoa era uma trouxa, e sobreviveria uma semana após revelar essas informações.  
-Então. Vocês estão prontos para conhecer Paris? –perguntou Neville, após aparentemente ter explicado tudo. –Reservei quartos para nós três. Harry você fica no Norte, Rony Leste e Oeste, eu fico no Sul. Boa sorte rapazes. Partam quando quiserem.  
Desaparatou num piscar de olhos, mais ainda conseguiu deixar duas chaves com letreiros de "Harry" e "Rony" em cima da mesa de madeira bem polida.  
Rony lhe olhou preocupado, e logo em seguida também desaparatou.  
Ótimo, agora estava sozinho com a companhia de só uma chave na mesa. Calculou uns quinze minutos o tempo que refletiu olhando para a chave. Pensou em tudo que estava para seguir aquela missão. Por fim suspirou e desaparatou à caminho do Norte de Paris.


	7. Capítulo Renascimento Torturante II

**Capítulo Quatro - Renascimento Torturante (Sinos do Céu – O Vício Parte Dois)**

Harry vomitou na patente do chique banheiro francês. Respirou fundo e engolfou outro jorro de vômito. Sabia que necessitava urgentemente de heroína.  
O suor molhava seus cabelos e pingava no chão, lambuzando tudo por onde passava. Os braços tremiam e as juntas estavam quase se partindo.  
Deitou no chão sujo e gemeu de dor no estômago. Algo estava indo de mal para pior dentro dele.  
Riu sem graça ao perceber que a morte que tanto queria estava provavelmente chegando. O melhor é que ele morreria limpo.  
Uma forte convulsão perpassou todo o seu corpo, como se estivesse ligado em uma tomada. Mais uma vez gritou de dor e chorou, rezando para morrer.

Acordou assustado do longo sono que havia tirado. O seu corpo não tremia mais e só os lábios sujos de vômito lhe lembravam do que havia passado horas atrás. O banheiro continuava sujo.  
Dessa vez não se sentia tonto, como se sentia depois de se chapar. Estava tudo tranqüilo, e a mente estava confortavelmente aberta.  
Piscou os olhos perguntando se aquilo realmente era a realidade. Ficou de joelhos lentamente e se levantou, sem a vertigem que normalmente sentia.  
Seria aquele o paraíso?  
Não, era apenas a vida que se formava após a sua lenta recuperação contra o vício. Talvez Paris realmente fosse a Cidade da Luz.  
Hora de começar a sua missão.


	8. Capítulo Lar, Doce Lar A Tout Le Monde

**Capítulo Cinco - Lar, Doce Lar (**_**A Tout Le Monde**_**)**

Harry se acomodou na cadeira de plástico branco do bar. Olhou para o movimento de uma das ruas principais de Paris. Algo com cheiro de queijo podre passou por perto de Harry e este trancou a respiração por alguns segundos.  
-Então... Presumo que vocês também não tenham nenhuma novidade sobre o nosso bruxo terrorista? –perguntou Neville, que tomava uma marca conhecida de cerveja francesa.  
Rony fez não com a cabeça e Harry arqueou a cabeça pra baixo. Se sentia confortável por estar no meio de um monte de trouxas ao invés de bruxos. Perto dos trouxas ele sabia que não tinha a mesma imagem exemplo e defensora que tinha perto dos bruxos.  
Piscou os olhos rapidamente por uns vinte segundos. Um pingo de suor escorreu da sua bochecha e caiu na sua calça. Sabia que aquele suor não provinha dos surpreendente vinte cinco graus acompanhados do sol escaldante que fazia em Paris, mas sim das quarenta e oito horas sem injetar heroína.  
-Há a probabilidade de nosso vilão já ter se aposentado – disse Neville entre um gole e outro de cerveja – ou de ter morrido acidentalmente.  
-E nós vamos ficar aqui em Paris esperando por um ataque dele? –perguntou Rony, parecendo levemente irritado. Ao contrário de Harry ele tinha coisas para cuidar e ele não podia ficar naquela cidade maravilhosa por vários meses.  
Diga que sim, diga que sim, diga que sim, diga que sim, diga que...  
-Não. –respondeu Neville sorrindo. –É hora de voltar pra casa companheiros. Lar, doce lar.  
Harry sorriu cinicamente ainda olhando pra baixo. Ele faria de tudo pra não ter que voltar pra casa. Pra ver aquele imundo apartamento desmoronando, pra ver aquela injeção preparada no banheiro... Não, ele não queria. Ele tinha outra opção: Voltar para a Toca, simplesmente o local onde sua mulher morrera...  
-Combinamos de nos encontrar as nove horas nessa rua de novo então? –perguntou Neville. –Nossa turnê pela França acaba aqui.  
Rony sorriu, parecendo aliviado.  
Rony caminhou até um beco, ainda parecendo tremer de excitação, provavelmente para desaparatar. Neville caminhou para o lado contrário de Rony.  
-Hey Harry! –chamou Neville.  
Harry que já estava quase dobrando a esquina voltou para perto de Neville.  
-Eu estou indo para a Torre Eiffel dar uma última olhada. Quer ir junto? –perguntou Neville.  
Harry não disse nada, apenas olhou para o horizonte onde mais ao Leste podia ver a Torre.  
-Sabe, dar uma relaxada... –completou Neville.  
-Não, obrigado. –respondeu Harry com um sorriso falso no rosto.  
Neville meneou a cabeça, parecendo um pouco desconcertado, e então partiu caminhando pro seu destino. Harry ainda ficou um tempo encarando a multidão que caminhava pelas ruas de Paris. Lá no céu, o Sol ficou em segundo plano enquanto três trovões chicoteavam as nuvens.  
Virou-se e começou a caminhar.

A chuva ainda caía, lavando todos os seus pecados. A franja preta comprida escorria molhada por sobre seus olhos. Com a mão tremendo afastou a franja dos olhos.  
A rua estava deserta, principalmente pelo fato de Paris estar quase completamente tomada por água.  
Harry respirou fundo, enquanto sentia o corpo inteiro tremer. Ele sabia que os efeitos da abstinência estavam ficando cada vez piores e que não podia fazer nada para impedir. O maior problema é que se sentia infeliz. Se sentia infeliz por ter de voltar para Londres, por ter de cuidar de coisas na sua vida ainda. Queria simplesmente desistir de tudo. Era algo há mais do que morrer.  
-Hey cara!  
Uma voz grossa ressoou na esquina que acabara de dobrar. Vinha de um beco cruzado pelo meio dos apartamentos altos e luminosos. Harry chutou uma latinha de refrigerante jogada no chão quando se virou para procurar o dono da voz.  
O dono da voz era um homem encapuzado, quase acocado no beco. Era branco como um véu e tinha uma barba escura e encaracolada que descia até o meio do peito. Carregava uma mochila preta.  
-Hey cara!  
-O que você quer? –perguntou Harry tremendo. Havia suor no seu lábio superior.  
-Há quanto tempo você está sem?  
Harry franziu o cenho. Ele não podia ser tão óbvio.  
-Eu não quero nada se é isso que você vai me oferecer.  
O traficante barbudo riu, enquanto se levantava e ajeitava a mochila nas costas.  
-Você sabe os efeitos? –perguntou o homem rindo sozinho. –Sabe, as dores de cabeça?  
Harry desviou o olhar do traficante e seguiu reto pela rua.  
-Hey volta aqui! –gritou o homem feio irritado. –Volta aqui seu filho da p***! Eu tenho o que você precisa!  
Virou novamente a esquina, tremendo e chorando. Maldito seja. Desmoronou no chão deixando todo o peso do lado da varinha que quase se partiu.  
Tremia e sentia choques por dentro. A rua estava deserta, não havia ninguém para lhe acudir. Droga, ele não podia desmaiar. Estava quase se convencendo que não iria morrer. Iria simplesmente sentir aquela dor pelo resto da vida.  
Se levantou com dificuldade, as pernas bambas. Voltou para o beco onde o traficante estava escondido.  
-O que você tem aí? –perguntou.


	9. Capítulo Todo O Inferno Está Desabando

**Capítulo Seis - Todo O Inferno Está Desabando**

Harry se deitou na cama, ainda se sentindo chapado demais para raciocinar. A única coisa que pensava era que se odiava profundamente. Ele havia prometido. Prometido que não usaria mais a m**** da heroína. Prometido que se curaria daquela droga de vício. Mas ele havia sido fraco...  
Chorou. O que lhe confortava era que a dor que sentia por dentro havia passado.  
Sentia frio por causa do ar condicionado do quarto ligado. Na TV pequena passava algum jornal em francês. Do lado da cama havia uma cômoda. Harry se levantou tremendo e esfregando os braços nos ombros para ver se havia alguma coisa dentro. Havia uma bíblia vermelho com letreiros de amarelo-ouro. Folheou a bíblia se sentindo levemente culpado e impuro.  
Alguma coisa explodiu lá fora.  
Harry caiu de costas no chão quanto o vidro da janela que dava para uma praça de Paris se espatifou, espalhando cacos pelo seu quarto. Cobriu a cabeça com a mão enquanto três explosões seguidas aconteciam (pelo estalo de uma, Harry supôs ser o posto de gasolina três esquinas adiante).  
O chão do quarto vibrou e o alarme do prédio disparou.  
Mas que m**** era aquela?  
Dessa vez algo realmente perto explodiu e uma labareda de fogo incrivelmente grande entrou pela janela do quarto derrubando a TV. O quarto do lado do seu entrou em combustão e derrubou a parede do banheiro.  
Harry se levantou levando vaporadas de algo ardente. O vento que queimava passou tão veloz que lhe arrancou um pedaço da calça que cobria o joelho.  
Outra explosão dessa vez arrasou metade da praça na frente do quarto. O hotel pareceu quase sair da terra quando esta aconteceu.  
Harry julgou ter sido jogado por pelo menos três metros em horizontal. Bateu de cabeça na parede que cobria a cama em chamas. O sangue quente começou a escorrer pela sua cabeça e em poucos minutos já cobria o seu pescoço. Fechou os olhos quase desmaiando, mas mais uma vez se levantou. Dessa vez, chapado de heroína e tonto pela pancada.  
Cambaleou até a janela espatifada e procurou encontrar o acontecido olhando para fora. O que viu lhe chocou.  
Há umas quinze ruas de distâncias, a Torre Eiffel estava divida em dois e pegando fogo. A base dela continuava intacta, grudada no chão. A outra estava atravessada no meio de três apartamentos.  
Se deu conta de uma coisa: aquilo não era um atentado terrorista. Era trabalho de um bruxo.  
Então, percebeu outra coisa: Neville.


	10. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

O capuz estava lhe incomodando um pouco mas era o único jeito de se disfarçar. Suspirou, procurando por seu alvo. A varinha continuava bem guardada no bolso da calça jeans.  
Olho tristemente para a Torre Eiffel. Aquele era o único jeito de chamar Potter. Ele precisava chamar Harry Potter para o seu encontro. Afinal ele era o seu...  
Quando desviou o olhar viu Neville Longbottom, o homem de cabelos penteados e face dura que devia ser sacrificado. Por pura ironia do destino que o ruivo não iria morrer em vez de Longbottom.  
Já estava planejando isso há alguns meses. Chamar Potter para vir até Paris. Só não planejara a chegada dos outros dois, o que acabara aperfeiçoando mais ainda o plano. Agora seria muito mais fácil conseguir um encontro com o seu...  
Correu porque Longobottom estava se distanciando. Ele queria acertar ele em um lugar que chamasse a atenção. Ele queria causar furor, pânico.  
Ali estava bom. Ele só precisaria de alguns feitiços para destruir Paris e chamar Harry Potter para o seu encontro. O encontro que ele esperara tantos anos...  
Neville Longbottom cortou atalho para a Torre Eiffel no meio de um grupo de pessoas. Chegara o momento.  
-Hey Longbottom! –chamou o homem.  
Neville Longbottom se virou para ver o último rosto que veria ainda em vida. Era um homem vestido com um casaco com capuz preto e calças jeans apertados. Segurava na mão uma varinha e tinha um sorriso cínico no rosto. Os cabelos eram pretos e ensebados. Caíam nos ombros. A boca tinha um leve contraste duro. Agora os olhos... Os olhos lembravam o de...  
-Avada Kedrava!  
Longbottom caiu morto e duro como pedra no chão. Várias pessoas gritaram e saíram correndo mas já era tarde demais. O homem levantou a varinha e mirou o meio da Torre Eiffel.  
Disparou três vezes o feitiço "Confringo" e a destruição em massa já estava causada.  
Após isso desaparatou para a rua do lado da Torre Eiffel. Havia construído um abrigo perto de um lixão coberto de feitiços que o tornaria impenetrável. Sorriu vendo a destruição que estava causando.  
Enquanto esperava pensou em Harry Potter. Aquele de quem lhe separaram. O seu tão amado e querido irmão.


End file.
